thekodiakrepublicfandomcom-20200215-history
Dalaborn
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Omnes homines dignitate et juribus pares liberique nascuntur Latin: "Every man is born with dignity, justice, and freedom" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | Complex version: Not Yet |- |'Spoken Languages' - Official - Unofficial || German, French Italian, Spanish, Japanese,Dalabornian. |- |'Capital and largest city' || Eron |- | align=center colspan=2 | Six largest cities Eron — 15,000,000 Chaville — 12,525,000 Port Leena — 8,000,000 Ogara — 5,000,000 Orsay — 4,500,000 La Roche — 2,000,000 |- |' Prince' || Louis Vale I |- |'Prime Minister' || Ambrus Edina (United Democratic Center) |- |'Area' - Total | 1,033,722 sq km |- |'Population' - Total In-game (23 May 2009) | 347 million |- |'Establishment' - as Great Duchy of Dalaborn - as Principality of Dalaborn |1356 1763 |- |'Government type' | Unitary Parliamentary Monarchy |- |'National animal' Common name |''White Lion'' Lion |- |'GDP' (FY2006/07) - Total (USD) - GDP/capita (USD) | $12,850 billion $37,000 |- |'Currency' || Uriel |- | Time Zone Summer (DST) | UTC to UTC +1 hr UTC +1 to UTC +2 hr |- | HDI (2007) | 0.922 (high) |- | PDAS rating | style="background: #00E5EE; font-size: 18pt; font-weight: bold; text-align: center;" | B |- | National anthem || The Principal March |- | Internet TLD || .db |- | Calling Code || +56 |} Dalaborn is a large, developed country located in the Kodiak Republic, known for its socialist policies and strong culture. Dalaborn defines itself as a bilingual, multicultural nation and immigration policies have, throughout its history, been welcoming to new immigrants, with the result that from its rural towns to its very big urban conglomerations,. The nation holds a reputation as progressive and liberal with a mix of german and french culture; Dalaborn is a major centre of regional culture and a tourist destination, drawing visitors to its cosmopolitan cities, Dalaborn is a centralized parliamentary monarchy of 11 provinces. The capital of Dalaborn is Eron, home to the nation's Senate - its legislature, the High Judicial Council - its highest judicial body. History :Main article: History of Dalaborn Originally, Dalaborn was the great duchy of Dalaborn, formed by a little community of various towns, castles and one important city, this duchy, at first was ruled by the wealth knights. The first duke, Alexei Vale, was crowned in 1356, and his descendants ruled the kingdom in relative peace until our days with little interruption of their rule. The government of Dalaborn was based on feudalism, with a transition to an industrialized society having started very late around 1956, during Boris Havoc's dictatorship. A slow transition to democracy started in 1848, with the foundation of the Senate by popular acclamation . The premiership of Philippe Venture (1975-1981), which saw the introduction of the free healthcare and education and the total democracy at the country. Dalaborn today is relatively peaceful, notable for its high living standard, and the high value it places on environment and civil rights. However, since 1997, Dalaborn is recovering from an economical crisis, which is being doing, but very slowly. Economy Main article: Economy of Dalaborn Dalaborn has a developed economy characterized by a private sector formed by multinational enterprises and public industries which assures to a high standard of living for its residents. An extensive welfare state provides the population with free healthcare, free education except a few universities, employment insurance, child care, and pensions, among many other things, although as a result the population pays high tax rates. Dalaborn's economy is reliant on industry and services, although the primary sector is not very important; Chaville is the major financial and business centre. Dalaborn is noted for its strong environmental laws and its strict safety laws. More economic freedom is permitted in most consumer goods industries, but all energy and transport companies are strictly regulated, many of the largest companies are estrangers , and the government is generally expected by the populace to leave most of the economy in peace. Dalaborn's main industries are book publishing, tourism, industry and natural resources. With its educated workforce Dalaborn has built a large service sector, with a very large software and high-tech industry. Wheat, cotton and cattle meat are the main agricultural products while Dalaborn´s wines, are also important exports. Policies of recent governments have focused primarily on development of the services sector and economic self-sufficiency by encouraging as much domestic savings and investment as possible. Even if Dalaborn is not a highly developed nation , the government has also emphasized sustainable development, largely due to the influence of environmental activist. Transportation Dalaborn enjoys a modern network of public transportation infrastructure. Cities have traditionally maintained well-funded mass transit networks, which are generally the primary means for commuting in Dalaborn cities. Railway networks provide connections between cities; rail is the only permitted transport for covering long distances. Many small remote communities, especially in the west and northwest, also rely entirely on the few allowed roads at the country. The new DHS high speed railway is planned to be started building in the 1980s, so the country railway is efficient and very fast. Geography and climate Dalaborn's coastal situation moderates temperatures in the hole country, although it can be cold in the mountainous, the country is also known for its hot summers and not very cold winters. The capital , Eron, on the shores of Saint Laurent river, has a mild climate, while Port Leena, at the coast, has average summer temperatures of 43°C. The Princess Mountains, is a huge mountain range, runs through the borders of the country, the areas to Princess Mountains are large areas of fertile plains dominated with a large amount of wheat and cotton farming. The country has a Mediterranean climate. Dalaborn's tourism industry benefits from its sunny and clean beaches. Most cities have urban density regulations to prevent sprawl, which is not well seen because of the environmental concern of citizens. Climographs People and culture :See also: Culture of Dalaborn Dalabornians in general are a very liberal, valuing education, artistic creation and sport. But is strange than in s very developed culture the Christian values and faith, especially catholic are still extremely valuable, and because of this, most of the population is very religious. The culture also welcomes immigrants, who are welcomed as enhancing the nation's strength and multicultural diversity. The majority of Dalaborn residents are Caucasian and the second-largest ethnic group is formed by Japanese immigrants makes up about 9%. Kelssek's immigration policy encourages immigrants to preserve their traditions and cultures, but to identify themselves with the nation as a whole and with Dalaborn's national identity and values. Ethnic breakdown: *Caucasian: 85% **German Origin: 60% **French origin: 20% **other Caucasian: 5% *Asian: 9% *African: 3% *Arab: 3% Cuisine In Dalaborn food is very important to the people. Fresh foods markets featuring local produce can be found in every community. Various certification programs exist to certify foods as organic food and to guarentee quality. The street food scene is also a feature in some cities. The Dalabornian national cuisine is mostly based on dishes in cereals, pasta and meats, and also the use of olive oil, in the coast the food is a lot more Mediterranean "Roasts" - meats roasted in an oven with a variety of spices and seasonings - are also a common food rooted in the country's rural traditions, and seafood is particularly popular. Alcoholic beverages, like Dalabornian wine, a very sweet wine made only in Dalaborn, which uses a type of grape unknown Religion Dalaborn is constitutionally a catholic state but other religions are completely allowed to exist but the church and the Holy see doesn`t participate in the countrie`s life or politics,. Most of the ninety percent of the population is catholic, while the 50% percent of this goes to mass at least one time by year .The other most important religions in Dalaborn are lutheran, and after this the Islam believers.. Religions in Dalaborn (2008 census data): *Christians - 97% ** Catholic Church - 90% **Lutheran Church of Dalaborn - 7% *Islam - 2% *Atheist - 1% Education :See also: Education in Dalaborn Dalaborn has a great education systems in the world. Children aged 1–5 years old are guaranteed a place in a public kindergarten. Between the ages of 6 and 16, children attend compulsory comprehensive school. Dalabornian 15-year-old pupils have one of the highest average score in PISA assessments, being neither significantly higher nor lower than the OECD average. After completing the 9th grade, about 90% of the students continue with a three-year upper secondary school (gymnasium), which can lead to both a job qualification or the entrance exam to university. The school system is largely financed by taxes. The Dalabornian government treats public and independent schools equally by introducing education vouchers in 1975 as the first country on Kodiak . Anyone can establish a for-profit school and the municipality must pay new schools the same amount as municipal schools get. School lunch is free for all students in Dalaborn, which usually includes one or two different kinds of hot meals, a meal for vegetarians, salad bar, fruit, bread, and milk or water for drink. Some schools, especially kindergartens and middle schools, even serve breakfast for free to those who want to eat before school starts. There are a number of different universities and colleges in Dalaborn, the oldest and largest of which are situated in Eron, Chaville, Leena and Ogara. Healthcare :See also: Healthcare in Dalaborn Healthcare in Dalaborn is similar in quality to other developed nations. Is publicly funded, but there are also private clinics, altought is obligatory to pay the taxes for public healthcare Language German and French are official languages, but a new language has developed at Dalaborn, called dalabornian, which has evolved from German and French languages with a native evolution. French, the most widely spoken language, is also the common language for communication between the different language groups in Dalaborn. The only provinces where German is more speaked than French are Haufman,Nordland,Leena and Vieten.Besides German and French, significant immigrant populations speaking many different languages reside in Dalaborn. Notable language groups include Engish, Italian, and Japanese. Dalabornian is widely speak as common language in all the country, and DFOL group( Dalabornian for official language), is trying to put Dalabornian as an official language of the country. Sports Sports play a very important role in Dalabornian culture. Football (soccer), is Dalaborn's unofficial most popular sport, while basketball is also popular throughout the nation, though to a lesser degree. Winter sports and beach sports in general are also popular. Snowboarding is a popular winter activity, and wakeboarding is popular in the coastal provinces.. The major professional sports leagues include the Dalaborn Football League for soccer and Dalaborn Basketball League for basketball. Professional organizations also exist for lacrosse, swimming, rugby, and fencing. Dalaborn's fencing is one of the best in the world Media Dalaborn has a huge domestic media industry, and produces international-class literature and arts. Its media is exported globally, but especially to the Kodiak Republic, and Dalarborn’s puppets all around the regions. The public enterprise Dalaborn RTV (DRTV) is the dominant terrestrial television company. It operates autonomously from the government and exists alongside private broadcasters, the largest being French Channel, and Welle( in German). Cable and satellite have medium penetration, with 50% and 25% of households subscribing respectively, because of the government foundation to buy adaptor for digital TV . Television has no official content regulation or censorship, besides the amount of commercial advertising allowed during a certain period of time, which is 16 minutes per hour. The DRTV is has a channel only for regional content, Dalaborn 3, so it's not necessary to put a minimum regional content on any channel. Radio in Dalaborn is not very important, but the most important radios are Eron Radio and Dalaborn Radio channel. Dalaborn has one large French daily national newspapers - the Le Monde; and two German national dailies .There is strangely no Dalabornian wrote daily newspaper Holidays National Holidays: *7th February - Prince's Day * Typically in March/April – Holy Week * 1 June - Labour Day * 29th July – Environment Day * 1 August - Constitution Day * 29 September – Saint Michael Day * 8 October – Nation Day * 15 November – Army Day * 24 December - 6 January – Christmas Provincial Holidays: * 7 May- Eron's Day (Eron only) * 18 January - St. Patrick's Day (Leena, Haufman, Nordland and Vieten) * 20 July – St. Adalbert (Leena, Haufman, Nordland and Vieten) * 14 July - Bastille Day (Autrois, Gabriel, Arlan, Vosges and Saint Laurent) * 11 November- St Martin of Tours (Eron, Autrois, Gabriel, Arlan, Vosges and Saint Laurent) Government Dalaborn is a principality under a system of parliamentary democracy. The head of state is the Prince and the head of the government is the Prime Minister of Dalaborn. National Government The Parliament of Dalaborn is unicameral, with 577 members forms the Senate of Dalaborn. Elections for the Senates are held every four years. The leader of the party which has the most seats in the House of Commons generally becomes the Prime Minister and is the head of government. He then selects his cabinet from members from his and the other politic parties present at the Senate. By law is obligatory that at least the 40% of the cabinet must be from the opposition’s parties Dalarborn’s leader is Prime Minister Ambrus Edina, leader of United Democratic Center. The Prince Main article: House of Vale and Prince of Dalaborn The title of Prince of Dalaborn is an hereditary title, in property of the Vale family, also called royal family, the powers of this title were absolute in the past, but with the arrive of democracy, the title is just that, but at least the royal family is important in the country, and they also are very popular among the citizens. The actual Prince is Louis Vale I, son of Friederich Vale II, who abdicated 2 years ago, one of the most controversial things about the prince title, is that is only for men, because of the salic law , which is currently trying to be ended Provincial Government Following the Territory law, provincial governments are able to control local health, education and infrastructure. Within each province, there are several provincial-level political parties. While many are affiliates of the main national parties. Provincial legislature elections are held every 4 years and the leader of the party with the most seats becomes that province's Governor, and holds a function similar to that of the Prime Minister, but at the provincial level. The Provinces of Dalaborn are also divided in several departments, on which, their premiers are chosen by the provincial governor, depending on the most voted party on every department of its province. Judiciary The High Judicial Council is the highest judicial body and has jurisdiction over any legal case within Dalaborn’s jurisdiction, as different from the other judicial bodies, the members of it, are chosen by the population from list gave to them by the different political parties of the country. Each province also has its own judiciary system, and the systems extend from the provincial High Court and several courts at municipal or county level. Politics The major political parties are the United Democratic Center, the People's Party, and the Social-Democrat Party. Major issues include the management of social programs, economic development, the environment, and reduce the unemployment rate. Party standings in the Senate Election on May 25, 2009 Party %tage Seats United Democratic Center 55% 317 People's Party 30% 173 Social-Democrat Party 15% 87 Category:Nations Category:Dalaborn Category:Nations Category:Dalaborn Category:Nations Category:Dalaborn